her flamingo
by happy.neko-chan1
Summary: lucy is ingored by the guild, she left the guild, she goes to another dimension becaiuse she want to search her brother, in the road she found a flamingo... waht will happen? I know this summary sucks but please let the history a oportunity
**title: her flamingo (the title can change)**

 **one-shot**

 **crossover**

 **pairing: Dofalmingo x lucy**

 **sorry for the OOC**

 **words: 2911**

* * *

 **lucy pov**

hey mi name is lucy now I am in doflamingo donquixote and I am going to his room but now I hate him or not I don't know but anyway, I will tell you who and why I am in doflamingo house

f **lashback**

* * *

 **2 month ago**

"you´re pathetic", "you are a replacement to Lissana"," you are too weak, you shouldn't be in the guild"-that are the things I hear when I enter the guild, everybody ignores me since Lissana came back from "death"

I only stay in the guild because master wants me to stay but today I am living the guild because I couldn't stand anymore the insults and the beating of my teammates , so I am in front of the door and knock the door three times and I wait till the master says

"come in child" then I enter the office and saw a pile of paper in a desk and I saw master in the middle of his paperwork

-hi, master I am living the guild, I can't stand anymore the insult and the beating, so sorry master but I am living- I said

\- I understand, also I am going to miss you too much my child, I hope that you will be happy where you are going- master says crying

-I will miss you too, master can you do me a favor please? can you say to them, that I am gone because of their fault, but don't say anything till they ask where I am? please- I ask

\- okay if that is what you want I will do it and where are you going? - master ask

-I am going to another dimension where my mother was for years also in this dimension is my little brother, so I am going to search for him- I said

-This place is dangerous?... is not that I am saying that you are weak, but I don't want you to get hurt- master says

-don't worry master, my mother made me ate a devil fruit, devil fruits are fruit that gave you powers and also gave you a weakness of water, but my fruit is special because I ate the Mizu Mizu no mi in others word is the fruit of water so I can control water and don't get weak in the water- I said

-well, goodbye, my child, take care- master says

-take care you too master- I said

then I leave the office of the master and ask Mira for my last milkshake in the guild, she gave me a milkshake I drink it and then left to my home

when I reach my apartment I summon Virgo to pack my things and also I left a note to the guild saying "I AM GONE BECAUSE OF YOU DON´T SEARCH FOR ME" then I left my house to a store so I can buy the key that can teleport to another dimension

when I enter the shop and doesn´t found the key I went to the seller to ask if he has it

-hey, do you have the silver key with black dots that can teleport into different dimensions?- I ask

-yeah... wait a minute... you are Lucy Heartfilia the celestial mage that treat well her spirits?- he ask

-yeah I am her... so how much it cost?-I ask

-2000 but for you will cost 1500- he says

-okay... thank you very much- I say

then he gave me the key and I left the store and went to the forest to make the contract with my new key. when I reach to the forest I said "open the gate of the teleporter... Mike"

then a man looking about my age, with blonde hair, green eyes, red hood, black pants, and also a necklace with a clock

-Tch... another arrogant human- the man says angrily

-Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, want to make a contract with me?- I polity ask

he seems shocked I think he didn't expect me to act like that

-okay... my name is Mike and I am the teleporter...where you like to go- he says

\- to the world of pirates, where the one piece is... if you can please teleport me in some part of the north blue I will be very happy- I ask

-okay... also good luck... you will need it - he says then he touch my forehead, and I don't see anything for seconds... then I felt like I am falling, I see the sea below so I use my devil fruit power to control the ocean so I can go to an Island. I felt like it been like hours seen I see the land, so when I finally saw an island I was very happy

when I was on the island I saw many broken things of metal, I continue walking in the island till I saw a man with blonde hair and also I saw that I think he was angry and at the same time sad, so I wanted to cheer him up, so I came near that man

-hey, what happen to you- I ask

he only looks at my eyes but I can't really say that he was looking to my eyes because he is wearing glasses that doesn't allow me to see his eyes, he only sit in a piece of broken metal and then he with his hand made a sign so I can sit next to him.

-why I should say anything to you, I don't even know your name, - he said

-oh.. sorry.. my name is Lucy Heartfilia, I am a celestial mage, I am 20 years old, and also I ate the devil fruit of the water- I said

-oh.. I didn't know there was any mage here I think there were only legends... well little mage my name is doflamingo donquixote- doflamingo says

-can I call you Doffy or Mingo because doflamingo is too long- I said

-okay ... little mage do you want to be a part of my family- Doffy said

-w..w...what- I ask

Doffy laughs at my reaction and then say

-I said if you want to be a part of my family that means if you want to be a part of my crew- Doffy said

-ah... I wanna but I have to search for my little brother- I said

-oh... if you want I and my crew can help with that- Doffy

-you will do it?- I excitedly said

he laughs then nods then he stands up and starts walking, I the stand-up and run to his side

after a while of walking, I saw I a big building, when we enter the building and then we enter another room who have 11 people, 3 kids, 1 women and 8 men, but one of the kids is familiar to me but I can't say why

-hey.. this is the new member of the family treat her well- Doffy said then he leave the room

-hi pretty lady my name is baby 5 and this is buffalo- a little girl says then she point a kid behind her

-tch...my name is Trafalgar law- a kid with a white and with leopard print hat

"so that's why he was so familiar to me... I finally found you little brother... but how do I tell him" I thought

-"law you need to be more respectful with this lady- a blonde man wrote in a paper

-"hi lady my name is Rocinante but you can call me Corazon- he wrote in a paper

-hi my name is Jora- the woman say

-hi Girl my name is Lao G with a G- said the man I think it was the older in the room and when he said the G he made a G with his hand

-hi, lady, it's a pleasure to meet you my name is señor pink- he said then he kiss my hand

"another Loke," I thought

-Machvise- a big man said to me

-my name is gladius- a man with spikes in his head says

-ne.. ne my name is Trebol ne ne- a man with a big bugger in his nose

"I found a little annoying his voice but I think I can bear him- I thought

-names' diamante- a man with a makeup of two lines down in his eyes

-my name is pica- a man with a high voice

-hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia is nice to meet you- I said

-hey lucy lets go to our room- said baby 5

-okay- I said

when we enter our room she starts to explain everything to me and then the day pass really fast the by the past of the days we were best friends

* * *

 **1 week later**

I finally have the courage to tell Law that he is my little bro, I hope he doesn't gets angry because I didn't tell him sooner

I see him playing with baby 5 and buffalo, at first, I was debating myself if I tell him now or not

before I could turn away or call him, baby 5 was dragging me so I could play with them, when an hour pass I finally decide that I am going to tell Law now

-Law can I tell you something in a place more private please?- I ask

law nods and we start walking I was feeling... I don't know how I was feeling while we were walking I think I am stupid because I didn't tell him sooner

-Law I need to tell you something very important please don't be angry with me because I didn't tell you sooner- I pleaded

-Tch... what it is it Lucy-san- Law ask

-I'm your big sister- I rapidly said

-What! how it is possible... my hole family died- Law ask

-well our mom came from this dimension, but our dad doesn't, so when our mom became sick she needs a mage so the mage can cure her, she was planned to go to the dimension of our dad, but our dad only want a child girl so he can take all the money he wants, but mom didn't want to leave you to leave alone... you were only a baby, but our dad didn't want you so he knock mom down, make a family adopt you and treat you like you were their child and then he take me and mom by force to his dimension, later that dad makes mom forget about you with a mage, but didn't to me so I can suffer because I lost my baby brother- I said while I was crying

I didn't felt that Doffy was hearing all this conversation, also Law looks very angry to me

-you know all of this all of this time and you didn't tell me!- shout angrily Law

-Ii tried to tell you but I was afraid that you will be like you are reacting now... I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner- I said

-if you had told me before I may not reactionary then as I am reacting now- Law shout crying then he leaves running

I tried to run behind him but an invisible force didn't make me move an inch of my body

-I recommend you to let him think about this and then talk again with him about this- said a voice behind my that belong to my captain

-but what will happen if he gets more angry with me... what can I do Doffy- I ask crying

he only hugs me

-wait a little bit then go and talk to him now he is angry with everything so if you go with him you will probably angry him more- Doffy said trying to calm me

-thanks, Doffy I really need your comfort right now- I said hugging him back

-don't worry little mage is my responsibility like a captain that I need to confront my crewmates- said Doffy

I continue hugging him for a little more time till I felt that I was okay

-little mage let's go to the house- Doffy said, to what I am angry now because he calls me little mage

-hey! my name isn't little mage it is Lucy... L.U.C.Y.. Lucy not little mage... how many time do I have to tell you the same?-I said angrily

he only chuckles at me and continues walking to the house I have to run so I can catch him

* * *

 **3 days later**

finally, Law calms down, so we talk about our brother-sister bond that we had, also Doffy was helping me so I can reconcile with Law... every time I tell him why is that he says it because he is the captain and I am the crewmate that he needs to care of

I also tried to stop his habits of drinking so much but I didn't manage to stop him from drinking every time alcohol, every time I ask him why he drinks too much he respond me that it's to make his pain go away but I don't believe him

* * *

 **1 month later**

I couldn't bear that doffy was ignored me because I tried so many times to stop his drinking habit, also I couldn't bear that he was ignoring me because I think I develop a crush on him. also I am tired that his excuse to drink too much alcohol is "drink his problem away" I think he drinks so he can be drunk so when he is drunk he can forget his past but when he isn't drunk the pain to forget the pain he has "came back" to him but I think that isn't the solution for his problem, I think his solution is to talk to someone, so if in a month he is still ignoring me I am going to leave the crew, so now I will only wait a month

 **flashback ends**

* * *

It has been a month so now I am going to enter in Mingo's room, I am in front of his door and knock his door three times and wait five minutes if he opens the door when I see that he didn't open the door nor did the effort to walk and open the door, I open the door and was surprised to find it unlocked, then I enter to his room to finding him in the door knocked out on the floor so I tried to wake him up but it couldn't work so I grab a bottle of wine and open the bottle and throw the drink so I could wake him up,

he wakes up and he was about to shout to me but he saw me and didn't say anything so I already decided that I will leave the crew, so now I am going to say to him

-Mingo, I am going to leave the crew I can't support that you are ignoring me so I can't stand it anymore so I am going to search a cure for my brother, and good luck Mingo- I said crying

when I was going to the door Mingo grabs my wrist and hug me

you aren't going anywhere- he said angry, then he kisses me

you aren't going anywhere because you are my light if you go I don't know what I will be without you, so please litt-no lucy don't go- he said when he broke the kiss

-Mingo, you are ignoring me and that hurt me so much because I love you so much it hurt when you ignore me, also I don't know if I could stand this anymore I love you too much- I said crying

-please don't go, Lucy... I love you too- Doffy said

-then please don't ignore me and please don't drink alcohol anymore so you can "take away your pain" I am here to hear all your problems but if I am going to stay. please don't ignore me and please you can tell me your problems so we can solve the problems toghether.. so please Doffy- I beg while crying

then he starts crying too something that shocks me because I didn't think he would cry and then he start to tell me his past and his problem then when he finish I hug him

-don't worry I'm here for you- I said trying to calm him down

-I love you my little mage- Doffy said

\- I love you too my big flamingo- I said

then we kiss and I know that after this kiss our life or mostly my life will change completely and for forever

* * *

 **I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THIS ONE-SHOT THIS OCCURRED TO ME WHEN I WAS DRAWING**

 **SO I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THIS HISTORY**

 **SORRY IF I HAD ANY MISTAKES BUT INGLISH ISNT MY FIRST LANGUAJE**

 **BYE**

 **HAPPY . NEKO - CHAN1**


End file.
